Halloween
by SkywardQuill
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Halloween. A/H.


Voilà un petit cadeau que je dédie à tous les partisans du A/H. Bon, c'est pas vraiment de qualité exceptionnelle, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai fait ça hier soir, d'une seule traite, sur le coup de l'inspiration à propos d'une citrouille. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même un peu...

* * *

><p>Artemis pointa un doigt tremblant vers la <em>chose <em>qui lui faisait face, un tic nerveux agitant son sourcil gauche.

-Holly...

-Oui, Artemis ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?

-C'est un potiron.

-Non, ça, je le sais,je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que ça fait chez moi ?

-C'est Halloween.

-Est-ce que le fait que ça soit Halloween vous donne la permission de placer des cucurbitacées dans ma propriété ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-C'est _mon _manoir !

-C'est _ma _citrouille !

-Alors reprenez-la. Les légumes sont fait pour être mangés. Pas pour servir de... _décoration_...

Ce mot lui arracha une grimace.

-J'ai fait de la soupe avec l'intérieur.

Artemis haussa un sourcil.

-Vous cuisinez ?

-Je vis _seule_, Artemis. Je ne vais pas manger des raviolis en boîte de conserve tous les jours.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit le bol de soupe de potiron, qu'elle posa sur la table. Artemis soupira.

-Bon, je résume. Vous entrez chez moi par effraction. Vous prenez de l'argent dans _mon _portefeuille, vous soudoyez ma mère pour qu'elle achète un potiron, ensuite, à l'aide de la complicité de mes deux petits frères, vous faites des trous dans ce pauvre légume, puis vous utilisez _mes _ustensiles de cuisine pour faire de la soupe, soupe à laquelle Beckett et Myles ne voudront pas toucher, et qui finira tristement sa courte vie dans la poubelle.

-Tant pis, vous la mangerez.

-J'ai déjà pris mon repas.

Holly secoua la tête et replaça la soupe dans le réfrigérateur.

-Une soupe de potiron, ça se conserve.

Les jumeaux, déguisés en diablotins, dégringolèrent les escaliers avec ce qui semblait être un morceau d'étoffe noire dans les mains.

-Hollyyyyyy ! On a trouvé ce que tu nous a demandé ! cria joyeusement Myles.

Artemis recula de quelques pas, redoutant le pire en voyant le sourire carnassier qui découvrait les incisives de l'officier des FAR.

-Merci, soldats. Maintenant, tenez-le bien, fit-elle en désignant le pauvre génie, qui faisait une tentative désespérée pour se replier discrètement par la porte de derrière.

Les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier, et se jetèrent sur leur frère, le tenant chacun par un bras.

-C'est lamentable, Artemis. Battu par deux petits garçons de quatre ans. Même ma grand-mère aurait offert plus de résistance.

Butler descendit les escaliers, attiré par les cris ravis des jumeaux, et ceux, terrifiés, d'Artemis.

-Butler, vous tombez bien !

Holly piocha quelque chose dans ce que lui avaient remis les jumeaux, puis actionna ses ailes pour se mettre à la hauteur du géant, avant de poser la chose sur sa tête. Elle recula pour admirer son œuvre.

-Parfait !

Butler avait maintenant une visse géante plantée dans le crâne. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un serre-tête, mais l'effet était saisissant de réalisme.

L'elfe se retourna vers Artemis, de plus en plus effrayé.

-Passons à vous !

Le génie se débattit.

-Butler ! Aidez-moi, par pitié ! Ne la laissez pas m'approcher ! Butler !

Le garde du corps se contenta de tripoter sa vis.

-Mon rôle est de protéger votre vie, Artemis. Elle n'est visiblement pas en danger pour l'instant.

Holly se rapprocha de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Ne bougez pas. Ça ne fera pas mal.

Artemis craqua.

-Au secours ! Aidez-moi, je suis encerclé par deux enfants démoniaques et une elfe sadique ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! À L'AI...hmmpfffrrgg... !

Holly venait de lui enfoncer quelque chose dans la bouche. Des dents en plastique, à en juger par la forme. Elle se plaça ensuite derrière lui en utilisant ses ailes, et attacha quelque chose à son cou. Le cordon d'une cape ?

Elle se planta ensuite devant lui, et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

-Superbe ! Il n'y a même pas besoin de maquillage, vous avez naturellement une tête de vampire ! Faites votre petit sourire inquiétant, pour voir ?

Les jumeaux lâchèrent ses bras et il tenta d'enlever les dents en plastique. Holly claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça ou je prend une photo de vous et je l'envoie à Opale en prison.

-Vous n'oseriez pas...

-On parie ?

Artemis déglutit et baissa la main.

-Juliet ! appela Holly. Venez voir ça !

La Princesse de Jade descendit des escaliers, habillée en catcheuse. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le génie, puis éclata de rire.

-Oh mon Dieu, Artemis, vous savez que ça vous va vraiment bien ?

Elle sortit un miroir d'on-ne-sait-où et le brandit devant le visage d'Artemis. Il sursauta. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, ça lui allait vraiment comme un gant ! Il esquissa un sourire hésitant, puis rit franchement en voyant l'expression des autres face à sa réaction.

-Attendez une minute, je rêve ou il a sourit ?

-C'est un miracle ! Un miracle, je vous dit !

Les deux filles semblaient s'amuser follement. Une idée vint à l'esprit d'Artemis.

-Au fait, Holly...

-Oui ?

Il esquissa son fameux sourire vampirique, et l'effet combiné du déguisement et de ce sourire provoqua des frissons dans le dos de toute l'assemblée, même Butler. Et pourtant, peu de choses lui faisaient peur.

-Votre combinaison des FAR ne compte pas comme un costume, non ?

Holly écarquilla les yeux et leva les mains devant elle.

-Non merci, sans façon, ça ne me dit vraiment rien... Bon, je dois y aller... À plus !

Elle actionna ses ailes et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Juliet l'attrapa par le bras.

-Même pas en rêve, Holly ! Vous allez subir le même sort que nous tous !

Sur ces mots, elle l'emporta de force dans sa chambre, indifférente aux cris de la fée. Il y eut des bruits de lutte, puis un silence inquiétant, ponctué par une crise de fou rire, provenant sans doute de Juliet. Enfin, elles redescendirent, ou plutôt, Juliet redescendit en tirant Holly derrière elle. Artemis ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et dut se frotter les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-W...wouah.. lâcha le plus grand esprit d'Irlande.

Juliet n'avait pas fait grand-chose, en réalité. La combinaison des FAR était noire. Elle avait simplement rajouté sur Holly une queue et des oreilles de chat, plus des petites dents pointues, et lui avait retiré ses ailes. Elle était incroyablement mignonne, même si le costume n'avait quasiment aucun rapport avec Halloween. Malgré tout, comme Juliet l'avait déclaré à Holly pour justifier le déguisement, les chats noirs étaient les animaux de compagnie des sorcières.

-Je vous interdis de rigoler !

Était-ce son imagination ou bien venait-elle de _feuler _?

-Ce... ce n'était pas mon intention...

Holly inclina la tête, surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'elle avait anticipé. Artemis ne la quittait pas des yeux, les joues légèrement rouges. Le visage de l'elfe s'enflamma brusquement.

-Qu...quoi ? fit-elle en détournant les yeux. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

Artemis baissa immédiatement les yeux.

-Ah... euh... désolé...

Juliet et les jumeaux pouffèrent. Butler fit de son mieux pour rester sérieux, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, vous ?

-Myles, Beckett !

-Dites, fit Juliet entre deux éclats de rire. Je serai invitée au mariage ?

Ils rirent de plus belle devant l'expression outragée et les protestations véhémentes du vampire et du chat, le visage en feu.

-Artemis et Holly, nigauds ! crièrent les jumeaux à l'unisson dans les oreilles de leur grand frère.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais que les jumeaux ne sont pas censés connaître Holly, mais bon, on fait comme si, d'accord?<p> 


End file.
